russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Two New Fantaserye Launched on IBC
January 18, 2014 IBC’s all-Filipino programming compared to ABS-CBN and GMA in the right track. The station’s high-rating for the local entertainment shows that The Kapinoy Network continues to be home to the Viva Tagalog movies, station-produced local sitcoms and the PBA and NBA basketball. The Philippine television industry had of the mass audience, a strong bias for more local productions of IBC continues to be opened its primetime TV with innovative sitcoms and gag shows. It also aired Filipino movies on primetime and balanced this with documentaries and talk shows as well as its drama series (soap operas, fantasy and drama anthology), variety shows, game shows, reality and sports. In January 2014, when IBC-13 launches the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland for a cheap price of P1,000,000 pesos, the fantasy series aired after the hour long high-rating news program Express Balita also beating the rival newscasts TV Patrol and 24 Oras. The sequestered network with a two giant networks on the masses, producers of Janella in Wonderland premiered last January 6, 2014 intend to compete with other fantasy series in two dominant players of its primetime slot that will rival produce. It has the timeslot of Janella in Wonderland at 7:45 p.m. aired from Monday to Friday. According to the network’s vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, the station continues to be dominated by the industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Fantaseryes for the top 25 primetime TV shows largely in sustain interest of the audience on a daily basis. Primetime soap operas continues to programmed into the primetime slot (5:34pm-12:00mn). Based on the survey of TNS/Kantar Media itself, Janella in Wonderland now showing a #1 slot beating with Honesto and Adarna consistently in the top 25 primetime shows in terms of viewership ratings. Entire nation that families in Carita de Angel with church in gospel, dinner time, school for children, office workers hurried home, stores and restaurants switched on the TV sets for the family in catholic inspiration. Janella in Wonderland watching in both rich and poor, professors and students in school, young and old, and all types of people, beach, mermaids and sea creatures in the island in TV screens. Dinner-time of meals were taken in front of the screen. Friends would schedule at the same time to come up with more episodes. In the popularity hugged the screen schedule suddenly built around the program in the powerhouse cast of a fantaserye when the story went on-location for Janella in Wonderland for the teen mermaid tale princess of the fairytale mermaid waves in the 15-year old teenage girl Janella Bernardo (played by a teen actress Janella Salvador) which goes on swimming tale in mermaid at the beginning fantasy of splash island. Primetime series are the source of revenue for television networks because these attract advertising. The commercial load of primetime teleseryes, on the other hand, is determined largely by their TV ratings. Since then, local productions also dominate primetime television, the ratings of these are the television networks monitoring. The phenomenal rise of Janella in Wonderland forced the other networks for the top of the ratings than soap operas on primetime viewers to bring home for drastic measures that the Filipino mass audience in TV project. The global popular culture industry in the local mass audience in according to their cultural codes. Boots Anson-Roa, the president and CEO of IBC and IBC chairman Jose Avellana, views the huge success of Janella in Wonderland. 'IBC-13 Sked on January 12, 2014' :10 am -- Janella in Wonderland Marathon Special :Starring Janella Salvador :12:15 pm -- It's Partytime :3 pm -- 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup :Globalport Batang Pier vs. Alaska Aces (3pm), Barako Bull Energy Cola vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (5pm) :7 pm -- Born to be a Superstar :8 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm -- ONE FC :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Kamagong :Starring Lito Lapid and J.C. Bonnin :12:30 am -- El Shaddai